10 Years After
by lastmove
Summary: Harry disappeared for 10 years.Now he is back and with that so are some of his friends and family are dying.All clues point to Harry.His 3 best friends are the only ones who believe him.But in the shadows of a friend could be a dark side.R+R.My first Harr
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
A man in a cloak was looking at 4 Private Drive. He yelled out a few words. He held up a wand. A blast of light was shot from it. The house fell along with the lives of 3 people living in that house.  
  
In London. Ginny, Ron, and Hermine were talking.  
  
"Ginny. Will you stop looking sad? It has been 10 years since he disappeared. "Ron told his little sister. Ron was 6 feet tall. He had his red hair spiked rather than his hair cut in school. Ginny was about 5'4''. She had long red hair and was wearing a black dress.  
  
"Ron. I think your making your sister up set." Hermine told Ron. She was wearing a green skirt and a blouse. She was about as tall as Ron.  
  
"Ron. He was your best friend. And now you just want to forget about him." Ginny cried. They were on their way to a party in Harry's honor.  
  
"Don't remi...Harry?"Ron stumbled. He pointed to a man about 2 inches taller than Ron.He had black hair and glass. He had a scar on his forehead. He was wearing a black shirt and pants.  
  
They ran up to him. Ginny hugged him.  
  
"How long has it been.10 years?" Harry said smiling. "Ron. So apparently you think it was your fault I left. Those 2 are right. I left because Voldemort was only a flunky of another wizard."  
  
Ginny, Hermine, and Ron were shocked.  
  
"That's what I did when I was told." Harry laughed. "Harry. You're the new evil? "Hermine asked afraid.  
  
"You could say that. But you won't remember that." Harry replied. The world went back to normal. All 4 of them were there.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Do you want to go to the party in your honor. Everyone thinks your dead. We'll cause a riot?  
  
"I think I will." Harry answered.  
  
They all went into Diagon Alley where the party was held. Hermine, Ron, and Ron entered.  
  
"Now welcome. Ron Weasley." A man told the crowd. He said a few words then Hermine went up. She couldn't say anything because she was putting on a good crying act. Then it was Ginny's turn.  
  
"Harry was a hero. A friend. A really good trickster." Ginny told the crowd. They were in confusion. "He was probably the only person besides my brothers to come and save me in the Chamber of Secrets. But now for the man of the hour. Harry Potter." Ginny started clapping. The front door opened and there was Harry. The entire crowd was looking as if they saw a ghost. Exept for 1 person. Cho.  
  
"It is good to be back after 10 years. Especially to see my friends. Now I have been training for the last 10 years. But I want you all to know I'm back. And not leaving anytime soon." Harry stepped down as after he said his words. Cho went up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Harry." Her eyes filled with tears. "I missed you so much." Cho cried.  
  
"Cho. I missed you." Harry couldn't get out to. She was hugging him too hard. "Cho your going to kill me if you hug me even hader."  
  
"Hader?"Cha asked. She let go.  
  
"I meant to say harder but you were hugging me too hard. And as I was saying I missed you to." Harry said. Cho hugged him again but not as hard.  
  
The party continued. Harry, Ron, Hermine, and Ginny had a cheer of beers. So did the entire party. When the party ended they all said their good byes. Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Harry smiled. Harry went down to the Leaky Cauldron for a room.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cho was at her house. She was just remembering about Harry. When the house fell on her. She didn't make it out alive. 


	2. Draco' s Return and Harry's Disapointmen...

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'll say it now. J.K. Rowling does. Now for my chapter 2.  
  
Harry woke up and went down to the restaurant of the Leaky Cauldron. He drank some coffee and he saw a newspaper was on the ground. He picked it up and saw something.  
  
2 Houses are destroyed 2 Houses were destroyed mysteriously. Not only that they have something to do with Harry Potter's life. His childhood and an old friend.4 people were killed.3 muggles and a wizard named Cho Chang. If you have any information please report it to the Ministry of Magic right away.  
  
Harry threw the paper away and left. He went to the Weezley's joke shop to talk to Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George.  
  
"Hi Harry."1 of the twins said as he entered.  
  
"Have you to seen today's paper?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah we have and we say."Fred said.  
  
"Someone is trying to destroy your life." George finished.  
  
"Okay just checking. Well I'll see you guys later." Harry said as he left the room.  
  
Harry was walking with no goal. He just kept thinking about the article. Harry didn't stop until 2 hands went over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" A voice from behind him said.  
  
"Santa Clause." Harry answered.  
  
"Very funny. Guess again." The voice said.  
  
"I knew it was you Ginny." Harry answered again turning around to see her.  
  
"Where are you going to?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No where. I'm just walking." Harry replied.  
  
"Well want someone to walk with you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Harry answered Ginny.  
  
They were both walking until Harry saw a familiar face. But it was older. He had blonde hair. His eyes were a cold blue. He saw them.  
  
"Scar head is back." The man said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Harry coolly said.  
  
"So Potter you do have a nice choice if I say so." Draco told Harry looking at Ginny.  
  
"Draco. I'm not afraid to hurt you. I've had 10 years of training and anger and I'll gladly let it out on you if you say another thing about her." Harry answered Draco's remark.  
  
"Well Ginny. Your friend here doesn't seem to like me does he?" Draco said.  
  
"Ginny what is he talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have been going out for the last 7 months." Ginny mumbled. But Harry heard all of it. Harry turned around and walked away.  
  
Draco put his hand on Ginny's shoulder so she couldn't go after him.  
  
"Well Ginny why don't we."Draco stopped as a hand went over his face. Ginny slapped him and ran off.  
  
Harry was lost in a crowd. Ginny couldn't find him. She did find Ron and Hermine.  
  
"Have you two seen Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We did actually. He was running. He bumped into me and said nothing. He seemed to be hurt because when he turned his face to see whom he bumped into I saw his face. He looked although he saw Sirius's death all over again." Ron answered her.  
  
"Why you ask anyway?" Hermine questioned.  
  
"He found out about me and Draco." Ginny said.  
  
"Well now I can see why. Harry usually doesn't act like that unless he has been hurt. Apparently he has a thing for you." Hermine responded.  
  
"Thanks for that Hermine." Ginny said before she went running.  
  
She went to he Leaky Cauldron. He found him drinking coffee. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Harry. I didn't want to go with him. He somewhat made me." Ginny told Harry. "I was waiting for you."  
  
"So how did he make you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let me start in the beginning." Ginny started. 


End file.
